


This is Wrong

by Pantastic_Peach



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, Breast Sucking, Breasts, Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Fucking, Incest, Incest Kink, Kissing, My First Smut, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sleep Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantastic_Peach/pseuds/Pantastic_Peach
Summary: Deleted and re-uploaded: I was Pantastic_Peach and deleted all my stuff so I'm publishing them again.Peter comes back home after a patrol night to a surprise





	This is Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> You saw the tags, shameless fictional incest sex ahoy.

Title: This Is Wrong  
by Pantastic_Peach  
  
Summary:

Peter comes back home from the window of his bedroom. He is shocked to find a surprise on his bed. How will he react? What will he do?

  
  
Notes:

PLEASE READ THIS THEN ONLY PROCEED:

All the characters in this work of fiction are fictional and have been aged up to at least 20 years of age. Kindly, refrain from leaving hate comments.

I received a parkercest prompt by dirtyspidey on tumblr so here we are! Also, this has not been edited...please excuse the mistakes and lack of description at the moment...they will be corrected.

If you have any requests, then send them to @pantastic-peach on tumblr.

You read the tags, and still chose to read this.

  
  
End Notes:

Hope you liked it! Please let me know about your thoughts in the comments below :D

  
  
Published at: 2018-12-19  
Revised at: 2018-12-19 02:03:14 -0500

* * *

**But It Feels so Right**

 

Petey baby can literally spend hours worshiping that hot bod of his aunty on any given moment. That’s the only thing he can think about throughout the entire day. And one day he does.

Peter would enter his room through the window, exhausted but excited, to find his beautiful aunt naked on his bed with a drenched pussy and a thick vibrator beside her. He almost gasped out loud. What was she doing in his bed...naked with a vibrator. He had always dreamed of making love to his aunty and what not but...he had never thought that he would actually get to do it one day.

The smell wafting into his nostrils is beyond intoxicating and poor Petey is salivating within seconds. “I wanted this, I got this but should I do it?” he thought to himself. May moved a little in her sleep and sighed. Peter was torn between fleeing to the living room and his desires. He was pretty sure that May wanted him too, he had seen the looks she would give him, her lingering touches, their talks and hugs that led to him stuffing his face between her tits and her patting his butt. 

“I’m going to hell,”he said as he quickly takes off his suit before his hard cock tears through it (that spider bite definitely enhanced his muscles and stamina). “This is fucked up, I am fucked up, might as well fuck this” he said to himself. 

Peter crawls onto the bed and sits between May’s legs. He bends and reaches those lovely pink lips to kiss her. Her lips were so soft and the moment their lips made contact, it seemed as if he was flying. It felt so goddamn good! He kisses her to his heart’s content and moves down to her breasts. He loved May’s soft breasts so fucking much. He lazily licked them and suckled on the left cute brown nipple and tweaked the other one. He hummed as he switched sides and continued to lick, suck, tweak, tug and pinch May’s nipples. It seemed like she’d moaned a little.

By the time he is done, May’s entire chest is covered with saliva and angry bite marks. He trails his tongue  all over her tummy to her inner thighs. He licks, kisses and bites her all over her soft skin. He goes back to kissing her and massaging her breasts till he can’t take it anymore.

His tongue circles around May’s swollen clit as he fingers her with two of his fingers. She tastes like heaven! Peter almost buries his head deep to shove his tongue into her pussy. He makes a mess but diligently keeps on going till May snaps her eyes open to cum on his face. 

“Peter, oh gosh what...” her words get stuck in her throat. Her nephew is eating her out?! Her nephew after whom she had fallen in love with? Her nephew whom she had lusted after so much that she had tried to seduce him? Her nephew, the one who drove her crazy as if she was a horny highschooler? Yes, that nephew.

She had purposely masturbated in his room whenever he was out because it felt...wrong but amazing! She wanted to tell Peter to stop but fuck it, she did not want it to stop. She bucks her hips up when she felt herself close. “Baby, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna...Oh Peter!”she grabs Peter’s hair harshly when she cums on his face. It was the best orgasm ever.

Peter removes himself from the spot immediately when he notices that May is awake. His eyes widen with fear. “I’m..I’m sorry Aunt May...I’m so so sorry..I...I...fuck fuck fuck” he rambles nervously as he starts to sob when the sudden shame draws upon him. He thinks that May will never be his and is ashamed now. He couldn’t look up, he wanted to reverse the time. “What the fuck were you thinking you moron, what the fuck?!” he angrily scolded himself. 

May recovers from her orgasm and slowly sits up. She notices that she is glistening with sweat and spit, and her breasts and thighs are covered with bite marks. She smiles to herself but then looks at Peter, who was shaking with tears. 

“Peter, baby look at me.” she tells him. He lifts his head slowly to look at her. His hair is a mess, face is pink, body covered with sweat and his cock stands proud and tall. A very big, veiny cock indeed. 

“Baby, please don’t cry. It’s okay, you don’t have to...” May says as she crawls over to Peter to sit in-front of him. She wipes his tears and smiles gently at him. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have...I did not ask you...wrong...this is wrong...I feel ashamed...I...I...love you and...fuck” Peter continues to ramble. May hugs Peter tightly. 

“Baby, I love you too. I know that this is wrong but you don’t have to feel ashamed. If you say, we’ll forget this ever happened and never talk about it. It’s alright, please don’t cry.” she says as he rubs his back.

“I love you May...I love you...but I lost control and...how...you are handling this? I’ve wanted this to happen, in my dreams but...I never...I love you” Peter manages to say between his sobs. 

“Peter, this will stay between us okay? You will not tell anyone about this, no one. People will not understand, they will take it wrongly” she makes him understand. 

“So we...?” Peter asks with a hopeful face.

“We are both adults, in love with each other and had sex...well almost sex. Baby, if you want this, us to be a thing, I am more than willing to give it a chance. And if you don’ then I accept it.” she answers. 

“I love you May.”

“I love you too Peter.”

They smile happily and kiss to seal it. May holds Peter’s face gently as he encircles his arms around May’s hips. After a while, they break apart and look into each other’s eyes. Peter, feeling brave, grabs May’s ass to bring her closer to him.

“A little help down there please?” he whispers into her ears to send shivers down her spine. She trails her hands down to his abdomen and pushes him down to lay flat on the bed. She positions herself on top of him and slowly, very slowly skins down. May gradually speeds up and rides Peter till his eyes roll back. They both are a moaning and trembling mess. They keep going on throughout the night, all the way to the next days dawn. 

Peter wakes up to some lovely sounds and some warm feeling down there. He opens his eyes to see May between his legs with her back curved at such an angle that her ass is high in the air, sucking the tip of his cock and humming in satisfaction. May sees that her baby is awake and winks at him.

“Best decision ever” Peter thinks to himself as he relaxes to lay back and let May suck him dry.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about this down in the comments below, and send in requests if you want.


End file.
